Jealousy and Tea
by basket-of-posies
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3x08 'Consequences'. He knew he was an asshole and Danny only wanted to help, but Don didn't need help, he needed space. Slash DannyFlack


**SPOILERS FOR 3x08 'Consequences'**

Flack was having one of the worst days of his life.

He'd basically _ratted _out one of his _own_ guys.

He had learned that, that one guy, lied to him and stole black cocaine from _right under his nose_.

Not to mention, he was hearing all about how Danny and Adam were getting all buddy-buddy. A little too buddy-buddy. Especially for two guys that were supposed to be ex's.

Flack sighed and slumped back into the couch. Yeah, this was a crappy day, and Flack's way of dealing with days like these is to be pissed off at the world, which is what he was doing. He was really hoping Danny would stay late at work... wait, he saw Danny leave when he went to the crimelab to check up on some tests.

Where was he?

Flack racked his mind for something Danny might have mentioned about going out, but nothing came to mind. He bet five bucks that Danny was out with Adam. He glanced at the clock, it was 8, meaning Danny had been out of work for 3 hours. Flack cursed and sat up, holding his head in his hands. The universe was out to get him today.

An hour later, Flack heard the door open and Danny's laughter and mumbled talking. The only thing he could make was 'It was fun, Adam, see ya tomorrow', then Danny closed the door and appeared in the hallway. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Don glaring at him from the couch. And wow, did Don look like a mess. His shirt was unbuttoned with his sleeves rolled up, his undershirt was half-untucked, his shoes were thrown off near the table, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days, and his hair looked like he'd ran his hand through it too many times.

"Where were you?" Don asked, breaking the silence that had formed. He made sure his voice was calm, though he wanted nothing more than to lose his cool and just let everything out.

"Donnie, ya oka--"

"_Where were you?_"

"Out... with Adam... are you okay?" Danny asked, slipping off his jacket and heading toward the couch.

Flack laughed quietly and bitterly and shook his head. He owed himself five bucks. "I knew it," He muttered and stood up, moving past Danny.

Danny looked at him oddly and stopped him. He kept his hands on Don's chest and looked up at him, "What's wrong, Donnie?"

"What's _wrong_?" Don scoffed, "If ya paid more _attention_ insteada flirtin' with _Adam_, ya'd know."

That caught Danny offguard... he was flirting with Adam? When? "What are ya talkin' bout? Is this about one of yer guys gettin' arrested?"

"Yea, yea, of course, it's not a big deal, I'm just blowin' it up," Flack said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, then pushed past Danny to go into the kitchen.

"Don, I never said it wasn't, I was jus askin'," Danny explained, following him. "Donnie, talk to me, come on."

Don sighed and leaned on his hands against the counter, facing away from Danny. He stayed silent, his head hanging down.

"Donnie..."

"NOTHING," Don snapped, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. "It's _nothing_, Danny, just... go to bed or somethin'."

Danny took a step back, a little hurt, more confused though. "If it makes ya feel better, I wasn't flirtin' with Adam, I was being a friend, ya know, me n' him are still that. Night," He shook his head and headed toward the bathroom.

Flack could hear the water running from the bathroom and knew Danny was showering.

He sighed again and let his head drop onto his arms. He was such an asshole, he knew it. Danny was only trying to help, but he didn't need help, he just needed space right now.

Another hour passed, Danny was in bed by now, Don could hear the TV playing from their room. He, himself, had stayed in the kitchen with a cup of tea to help him relax, that was only he'd drink tea. It worked, as usual, he was thinking much more clearly and wasn't so angry anymore. He decided to wait a little longer before going to bed, to make sure he was okay now.

It was midnight now and Danny was sleeping, or almost sleeping, Don couldn't hear the TV anymore, meaning Danny turned it off to go to bed. Don sighed and stood up from his place at the table.

Slowly, he made his way to their bedroom, stripping off his shirt and tie along the way. He placed those on a chair near the bed, then sat down and removed his socks and pants, laying them on the shirt and tie. He slid under the comforter and wrapped an arm around Danny's waist, who was facing away from him.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, kissing the back of Danny's neck.

Danny squirmed slightly, moving closer to Don. "It's okay," He mumbled, half-asleep.

Smiling slightly, he put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Sleep was drawing him in within a few seconds, but he was drawn out of it when he heard a quiet 'I love you' from Danny.

"I love you, too," He whispered back, pulling Danny closer.

With a smile and feeling of content, Don fell asleep next to Danny. They slept peacefully through the night, all was okay now... until work the next day, but that could wait until then.

_J'ai fini._


End file.
